6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Job
and his band.]] Snow Job is the second 6teen hour-long special and is the final episode of Season 2. It aired in Canada on December 21, 2006 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot The biggest snow storm of the year causes a snow day, meaning that there is no school or work. This makes many teens head down to the Galleria Mall (much to Ron's displeasure). While Jonesy hangs out and has fun, Jen continues to arrange a dance that's going to be in a few days. She starts to stress about how the dance will turn out, and tries to find a good look for her hair for the dance. Caitlin tries to help Wyatt get a date for the dance while trying to get hers. Wyatt ends up successfully asking a fellow band member named Marlowe to go to the dance with him, while Caitlin has no luck and ends up creeping her crush out. Meanwhile, Nikki and Jonesy get into a fight after he stops helping Nikki ice skate to talk to Tara Johansen, the "hottest girl" in school. Nikki beats up Jonesy, but Ron stops them and puts them in jail. They argue, and state how they are both glad to no longer be dating. However, when Jonesy gets claustrophobic in the jail cell and freaks out, Nikki ends up comforting him and they are let out. Jonesy then later gets a date with Tara for the dance. On the night of the dance, Jonesy brings Tara to The Big Squeeze, where the gang meets up. Jen wears the same dress and hairstyle as she did when she went to a nightclub in a previous episode, and is also quite pleased with the night so far. However, she is then angry once again when Robbie throws a water balloon on Jen, and messes up her hair and wets her dress after she worked on it for hours. Nikki says that she will work at The Khaki Barn's Midnight Madness Sale for the night and let Chrissy go to the dance instead, in exchange for a place to fix Jen's hair. The Clones agree and even offer to help. After the four girls help Jen, she looks better than before. Wyatt then reveals that Robbie was caught hitting Jen with the water balloon and is currently sitting in the mall security lockup as punishment for his actions. The gang then heads over to the dance. After seeing how shallow she really is, Jonesy dumps Tara in front of everyone and drives to the mall to find Nikki. He finds her in the ice arena crying. Jonesy then asks why Nikki really broke up with him. Nikki explains she dumped him because she was scared that if they screwed their relationship up, they wouldn't be able to be friends again and she'd lose the one guy she ever truly cared about. A dramatic scene shows where they kiss and apologize, rendering them a couple once again. Nikki closes down the store and puts on a dress, and they both go back to the dance. Wyatt then goes up to the stage to play a beautiful song with his band. In the end, Caitlin dances with a muscular Greeter God, Jude scores three girls, and Jen enjoys her hard work. Wyatt continues to play his song, and the other five friends dance. Quotes *'Ron:' Hundreds of teens with nowhere else to go. It's armageddon! *'Ron:' This can't be happening! *'Jude:' So if we've got no work and no school, what do we do? Jonesy: The question is, what do we not do! *'Ron:' Mark my words! By the end of this day, your butt will be mine! *'Wyatt:' Sir, I think you're overreacting. Ron: AM I?!?!? *'Darth:' No! Princess, come back! Julie! *'Wyatt's Brain:' Say something! C'mon! Say something before this gets really weird! (Wyatt drops his taco.) Marlowe: I think you dropped your taco. *'Jonesy:' How about we go to the dance together, sweet lips? Boyfriend: HOW ABOUT I POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!!! *'Coach Halder:' You know, I never made it to my dance. The girl I loved said I was too intense. DOBBS! I WANT THOSE BASKETBALLS STACKED! NOW! NOW! Oh, what I wouldn't give to go back to high school. (to Jen) You go get em at that dance, tiger! *'Marlowe:' What are you doing in my bag? *'Jude:' Yes! I rock the coleslaw! *'Ron:' Abusing cabbage products is a ticketable offense. *'Jude:' I will ride it! Oh yes! I will ride it! *'Jonesy:' Wow, you really can't skate. Nikki: (beating on him) You said you wouldn't let me go! *'Jude:' Wicked cool hangout, bro! Zamboni Driver: You know, back in '82 when I started this job, driving the Zamboni really meant something. People respected you. Jude: So, are you the guy who picks up the hockey players' teeth when they get knocked out? (The driver nods.) Jude: Awesome! *'Zamboni Driver:' Gotta get goin. Time to condition the ice. Jude: (as "Pomp and Circumstance" plays) Dude, I beg you. Let me answer that burning desire in the heart of every hockey fan. To just once drive the Zamboni. Zamboni Driver: Go for it. *'Jonesy:' (seeing Jude driving the Zamboni through the mall) Dude! What are you doing?!? *''(Caitlin wedges herself into the penalty box, still wearing her gigantic penguin costume.)'' Caitlin: (crying) Jen! Steph called me a giant penguin stalker and now I have to go to the dance with Wyatt! Coach Halder: Boy, this is way out of my league. *'Coach Halder:' Fun is my middle name. Yes! Oh, wait. I better go rent a tux before they sell out! Man, I love those penguin suits! (Caitlin burst into tears.) *'Jonesy:' You look really pretty tonight, Julie. Julie: Oh, really? Thanks. *'Darth:' (making an entrance) Julie my intergalactic queen! I should have treated you better! Give me another chance and I promise, I will rock your universe! (They kiss, and the crowd cheers.) Tara: Revenge of the losers. (She and her friends giggle.) Jonesy: Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you and your stupid friends. (They gasp.) Jonesy: Nikki was right about you. You are as shallow as a puddle. I'm outta here. (He moves off. Tara's former boyfriend chuckles at Tara's astonishment.) Jonesy: (encountering Darth) Nice, Darth. Sweet moves, buddy. Darth: (hi-fiving him) Thanks, Jonesy. Hey, a little tip, stud to stud? Nikki's at the mall, alone. And my Jedi sense tells me she wouldn't be averse to seeing you right now. Jonesy: Thanks, man. I owe you. Trivia *Jonesy's job: Employee at CiCi's Sombreros Reason for firing: Refused to wear the sombrero that was part of his work uniform. *This is the one of the only two hour long specials on the show. The other is Dude of the Living Dead. **Bye Bye Nikki can in some cases be considered one as well, as it premiered as one hour-long special in Canada (although in subsequent cases it has been treated as two episodes). *'Running Gag': Jen trying several different hairdos throughout this episode in preparation for the dance, with most of them getting not-quite-positive reactions. *Jonesy's employer at CiCi's Sombreros actually changes gender (in the version available on Netflix his employer is male and on some other versions his employer is female). *Jen's date for the dance is never named. *Nikki's favorite color is revealed to be a light purple, as Jen throws her corsage as Jonesy and tells him "It's Nikki's favorite color!" *This is one of the few times in the show where Nikki is shown crying. *Nikki is shown to not be a very good ice skater. *According to Jen, Jonesy still keeps a photo of him and Nikki in his room, even though they broke up previously. *Tara was previously seen in the episodes A Ding from Down Under (as a customer at Burger McFlipster's) and Over Exposed (as part of Liza Lomen's entourage). *Wyatt's band performs the song "You're the Reason" at the dance, which he wrote for Marlowe. *Marlowe plays bass guitar. *The girl Jen has as her secretary is one of the Pre-teen Girls. *Jen was apparently elected to the student council at one point, as her being a VP of the council is the reason for her having to plan the dance. *In this episode it is revealed that Jude's mom drives the school bus for a preschool and is allowed to use the bus for personal transport. *This is the first appearance of Marlowe, and the first time that Wyatt is seen playing in a band. (Before this episode, he generally seemed to play music alone, as seen in Idol Time at the Mall and The Lords of Malltown.) *The dance in question is apparently the Winter Wonderland Dance. *'Goof': Despite the fact that this is supposed to be winter, Marlowe gets an ice cream cone from a stand, and she's not the only one. This is especially noticeable because supposedly the storm of the year, a gigantic blizzard, is going on outside. *Morgana makes a cameo in this episode. *The name of Wyatt's drummer is revealed to be Connie in this episode. *'Goof': Midway through a scene, Jen's hair switches styles when the camera cuts away from her, with no explanation whatsoever as to the sudden change. *Apparently the Galleria Mall has a statute on the books that makes it illegal to "abuse cabbage products". *'Goof': When Jonesy goes over to talk to Tara, she is wearing a light purple shirt with lace. When they come back, her shirt has changed to its' normal dark purple and is no longer lined with lace. *Jonesy's claustrophobia, first mentioned in The Fake Date, reappears here when he's trapped in the jail cell. *In this episode, Robbie is shown to have a ball gun that's almost identical to the model that Stanley always carries. *Steph is seen talking to his friend about a certain hockey player whose last name is "Ronan", who apparently scored an important goal. Ronan was previously mentioned in The Khaki Girl; he allegedly played for the Maple Leafs and had scored only three goals the previous season. *The "penguin movie" Caitlin refers to when talking to Steph is "Happy Feet". *Jude appears in drag yet again in this episode; he appeared as a girl in Mr. Nice Guy, It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! and Waiting to Ex-Sale. *The hairstyle that Jen finally settles on is the same as the one she wore to Club X-S in It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! **'Goof': Even though this hairstyle was seen in the aforementioned episode, Jen says that she's never had an updo before. *The name of the former Zamboni driver is revealed to be Bruno. Gallery PDVD 002.jpg|The Galleria Mall NikkiandJonesy6.png|Nikki punches Jonesy in the stomach in a fight on the skating rink ice. NikkiandJonesy2.png|... ending with Jonesy having pulled up Nikki's shirt, blinding her. Tara.png|Tara, the so-called hottest girl in school. CAitlinpuingun.png|Caitlin in a penguin costume. PDVD 003.jpg|Jen's wet hair. vlcsnap-2011-06-28-04h59m46s117.jpg|Ron's holding cell JXNbroken2.jpg|Nikki crying. Jonesy yells at Nikki.jpg|"Well, maybe I'm with the 'prettiest girl in school' right now!" Nikki Jonesy and Nikki fight again.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki both reveal they were afraid to lose each other. JXNbroken7.jpg|Tears of joy after Jonesy asks her to the dance. Snowjob nikki yes.jpg|Nikki says yes. Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-.jpg|Ending with a kiss. Jen and Jonesy toast.jpg|Jen congratulates Jonesy on him and Nikki getting back together. Sj6.jpg|Swaying. CaitandGreeterGod.jpg|Caitlin and a Greeter God dance with each other. Snow5.png|Wyatt's band onstage. performance.png|Marlowe and Wyatt perform with their band at the end of the year dance in. Snow Job.jpg|DVD cover (Canada) Snow Job DVD US.jpg|DVD cover (US) Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Hour-long specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Videos